A picture of Ireland
by Londongirl13
Summary: Hi everyone, Im 13 years old and this is my first story. I love downton and Sybil in particular and hope to do a collection of little one off stories from sybils life. This first one is set when she is a six year old girl. Please review and let me know what you think, also tell me if there are any ages which you would like me to cover. Enjoy!


It was a grey, drizzly day in late January. One of those days when heavy hanging fog and great dark clouds consumed the sky. One of those days when the biting cold penetrated even the sturdiest of walls; even the walls of Downton.

Mary was frightfully bored. Her godfather Lord Merton and his family had arrived for their annual visit to Downton, an event which failed to excite young Mary. Her father and Lord Merton were discussing politics and the assets of their estates, whilst her mother and Agatha, her godfathers wife, mused over the latest fashions in The Lady.

Edith had caught a chill and was being watched over by Nanny in bed and Sybil was playing a game with Larry, Lord Merton's son. Mary envied Sybil, able to frolic about whilst she, the eldest sister at 12, had to sit with the grownups and look pretty. When she couldn't stand it any longer, she stood up, brushed herself off and walked over to where her mother was sat.

"I'm dreadfully sorry to interrupt mama, but may I please be excused, I have a slight headache."

"Of course Mary dear," her mother remarked sympathetically "I do hope you aren't coming down with something"

"I'll be fine once I've rested mama." Mary gave an angelic smile and left the room before she could be sidetracked.

She tore up the stairs and into the silent haven of her room where she collapsed with a sigh on to her bed. All of a sudden, she heard a slight sniffling sound. She dismissed it, however as it persisted, she realised that the muffled sobs were coming from the other side of her bed.

Mary was outraged at the prospect of somebody else hiding out and snivelling in her room and was most certainly going to report this incident to her father. Bracing herself, she peered over the edge of the bed only to find Sybil curled into a ball, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Sybil?" Mary questioned "Sybil dear, whatever is the matter?

Sybil tried to reply but her words were swallowed by her tears. Mary grew worried, wondering what on earth could have happened to make her little sister so upset.

Mary slid of the bed, lifted the six year old girl onto her lap, and cradled her protectively.

"Come now Sybbie, tell me what happened."

Sybil looked up at the big sister whom she had always admired and took a deep breath. Mary looked at Sybil as she composed herself and realised just how beautiful the young girl was. She had chestnut coloured curls which fell in a velvety ocean framing her beautiful face and big blue eyes, which despite their current swollen state could melt even the steeliest of hearts. Mary was sure that her baby sister would one day break many hearts, though just who's she wasn't quite sure.

"Larry." Choked Sybil mournfully.

"Larry Grey?" Mary asked perplexed

Sybil gave a grave nod, her eyes wide. "We were playing a nice game but then he started to chase me, even when I told him not to. He was saying the most terrible things Mary, that he wanted to kiss me and, well..."

Sybil whispered into her sister's ear. Mary was startled at the rude conduct of the young boy.

"The little toad!" Mary cried. "No wonder you were so upset, just wait until I tell father and Lord Merton!"

"No Mary," Sybil sniffed "That is not why I am upset." A fat teardrop rolled down her cheek and onto her frock. "I refused to kiss him and so he ripped up my picture."

"Oh Sybil, that is ghastly, what was your picture of?"

Sybil let out a little wail. "Ireland."

"Ireland?" Mary echoed confused.

"Yes, Ireland. Miss Doyle, my governess is from Ireland and she said it is a very beautiful place indeed so I drew a picture of it."

"I should like to visit Ireland one day." Said Sybil matter- of- factly.

Mary dried her sisters tears with her sleeve. "Maybe you will Sybbie dear, maybe you will."


End file.
